Emptiness
by Under This Rain
Summary: The Libertines. Carl/Peter.Il se retourne,te regarde,droit dans les yeux,et,après un court silence,te parles.Ses mots sont durs.Ils parlent de toi,de ce que tu étais,ce que vous étiez. Il te parle de la drogue,aussi. Tu as envie de lui dire qu'il suffit qu'il te demander d'arrêter pour que tu décroche.Mais tu ne le fait pas.Par ce qu'il ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'à présent.


**Bijour bijour! Como esta. Bon, today...un ptit os sur les Libertines, un Peter/Carl, même...Pourtant d'habitue j'aime pas trop les shipper ensemble (Bah oui, j'suis sure Peter, il se fait le bassiste des Babyshambles, faux pas gacher leur relation XD). Bref, donc, pas mon Fandom, pas mon couple, alors un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait ^^'**

**ps: Excuser s'il est un peu bizarre...mais j'ai des circonstance atténuante si c'est le cas :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"_Carlos…ne…_"

_Il se re retourne, te regarde, droit dans les yeux, et , après un court silence, te parles. Ces mots sont durs. Ils parlent de ton état, physique et mental, de toi, de ce que tu étais, ce que vous étiez. Il te parle de la drogue, de la manière dont elle te possède. Tu as envie de lui dire qu'il suffit qu'il te demander d'arrêter pour que tu décroche. Mais tu ne le fait pas. Par ce qu'il ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi cela changerai t il maintenant? Il tourne les talons, et s'en va silencieusement, sans se retourner. Te laissant seul avec ton coeur meurtri. Quel cliché. Et pour finir le tableau, tu pleurs. C'est puéril, enfantin, tu sais que ca ne changera rien, mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre alors que ton monde s'effondre.

_ L'univers bouge autour de toi sans te prendre dans sa danse. Tu sombre, doucement, t'enfonçant toujours plus dans le drogue, l'alcool et tout ce qui va avec. Tu te détruit. Ca te détruit. Tu t'en fiche. A quoi bon lutter s'il ne veux plus de toi? Le temps passe. Tu ne s'est pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Jours? Semaines? Mois? Tu l'as vu, hier, a la télé. La rage, la peine, t'ont emporté. Tu t'es entaillé le bras. Où il y avais ton tatouage. Encore une fois, c'était puérile, inutile. Digne d'une ado. Mais tu n'as rien trouver de mieux a faire. Tu l'as vu, là, souriant, en pleine forme. Et ça te blesse. Tu essaye de l'appeler. Comme d'habitude il ne répond pas. Ni a tes appel, ni a tes messages. Il te manque.

_ Tu n'es plus qu'une loque, un déchet. Squattant simplement ton existence. Ton téléphone sonne. Tu ne décroche pas. Tu allume une clope, tu te perds dans ton passé, tes souvenirs. On sonne a la porte. Tu laisse faire. Puis finalement, on la force. Tu vois Carl, un peu inquiet, entré dans ton salon. Tu l'observe pendant quelque interminable secondes et te jette sur lui. Tu le serre dans tes bras. Puis tu l'embrasse. Il te répond, férocement. C'est pas un baiser d'amour. Ce n'est pas vôtre genre. Puis il n'y a rien de tel entre vous. Là c'est du pur manque, du besoin, de la passion, de la joie.

_ Tu t'accroche désespérément a lui, sa chemise, a son torse. Tu n'ose -ne peux- pas rompre le baiser. C'est trop bon. Tu sais que t'as place est la. Tu te sent enfin bien depuis des mois. Et tu sais que c'est pareil pour lui. Il te mordille, te griffe. Ce n'est pas pour te faire mal, c'est simplement l'expression de son besoin, et tu en est parfaitement conscient. Tu défait sa chemise, ou plutôt l'arrache. Tu dois le sentir contre toi, c'est nécessaire, comme respirer. Tu te colle a lui autant qu'il se colle a toi. Vos lèvres meurtries ne se lâchent pas. Le manque d'air se fait pressant mais tu t'en fou. Tu es heureux. Entier. Tu parcours ce corps que tu connais par coeur tandis que ta chemise se retrouve au sol. C'est le manque qui s'exprime a travers tes main tremblante alors que tu lui retire son pantalon. A peine est il a terre que le tien le rejoint. Carl te fait tomber. Ce sera a même la moquette. Ça n'a rien de romantique. C'est du pur empressement, mais c'est ce dont vous avez tout les deux besoin. Il quitte tes lèvres, tu te sent vide. Il te retourne, et, sans lubrifiant ni préparation, te pénètre. Tu as mal. Punition pour lui avoir tant manqué. Tu souffre comme vous avez souffert pendant ces mois d'absence. Il commence à bougé en toi, et c'est le plaisir qui petit à petit prend la place de la douleur. Vous ne faites qu'un, et c'est à ce moment la que tu te rend compte que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous n'êtes entiers qu'à deux. Tes cris sont faits d'extase pur, de joie. Joie qu'il soit enfin là, à entré et sortir en toi. Il vient en toi et tu ne tarde pas. La petite mort vous laisse un moment dans cet état extatique. Aucun de vous ne parle, le silence dit tout a votre place. Regrets. Manque. Excuses. Futur.


End file.
